


Happy New Year

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry and Draco ring in the new year together.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, sorry! Hope it's enjoyable anyways <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter fandom, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

  
"Ten, nine, eight…"  
  
Voices began the countdown, but Harry paid them no attention. He only had eyes for Draco.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Can you believe it?" he whispered in Draco's ear. "Just last year you gave me our first kiss."  
  
Draco nodded. "It's been a crazy year."  
  
"A good one, though," Harry retorted, tightening his grip. "I wouldn't change it for anything."  
  
"Me either," Draco said firmly. He stared into Harry's green eyes.  
  
"Three, two, one…"  
  
"Happy new year," Draco said, crashing his lips into Harry's. Harry returned the kiss with equal vigour, savouring every sensation.


End file.
